


[Jewnicorn] AU 交往闲事

by Miheay



Series: Sweet Bubbly Jewnicorn [3]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.





	[Jewnicorn] AU 交往闲事

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

#1 开始交往  
Jesse经常性地忘记/索性不梳头，一头卷毛的时候反正总是乱糟糟也看不出来，剃成大平头后更是用不着。  
得天独厚小杰西，于是每次约会他都要嘲笑某人"花很多时间化妆"。  
Andrew撅着嘴表示这根本不公平，第二天就身体力行也顶着一头棕毛出门放飞自我。

 

当日Twitter全球热门话题：#AndrewGarfieldsNest #加菲的鸟窝

#2 渐入佳境  
难得上网搜索自己的Jesse坐在笔记本前不停叹气思考人生，看见某人走进房间时更是重重叹了一口气假装无意间悲伤地说道：有人竟然说我像猫？？？  
耳聪目明安德鲁，立刻义正严辞威武不屈表明立场：差别那么大哪里像了？明明一方有着柔软毛发娇声呜咽兼带傲娇主子属性，而另一方却只是无辜的猫咪。

 

气鼓鼓的卷毛先生花了一整晚试图想出一个绝妙的反击笑话，未遂后倒是灵光一闪以公报私给扭腰客写了一篇名为<为什么我会和小美人鱼离婚>的稿子。网络上的人说Andrew美得像人鱼哼。

 

#3 求同存异  
Andrew摆出蜜糖脸企图进行安利：周末去电影院看IMAX的Mad Max怎么样？据说巨屏能产生更加真切的亲身代入感。  
Jesse挺直腰板一脸感动表示拒绝：明明可以租碟窝在家里巨大柔软的沙发上真正地享受剧情为什么要去电影院忍受一群吵吵闹闹的陌生人？  
Andrew向前一步不愿缴械：和大家一起随着剧情一起笑一起哭，这样多有趣呀。  
Jesse打翻对方的安利触手坚贞不屈：你平时一个人哭哭笑笑就抵得上十个人的音量所以还是在家好。  
Andrew支着脑袋不说话于是卷毛先生乘胜追击：况且我们俩被认出来的话肯定会引起影院人群骚乱这样不但电影看不成我们还得被狗仔堵你说是不是。  
Andrew想了想拾起地上的安利塞回自己嘴里：我知道，可是，可是我就是想去影院看IMAX。  
Jesse亲了亲对方嘴角叹了口气心甘情愿地说道：那我们就去影院吧。

 

当晚莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥先生莫名接到了一通讨教如何躲避狗仔的电话。

#4 务实情侣  
情人节那天Jesse送了Andrew一份“大”礼，大到差点拿不进门，哦，不，这压根用不着。  
因为这份礼物就是一扇结实的红木大门。  
Andrew都不用拆开包装纸就在沙发上笑成一团，“我们已经变成那种务实的情侣了嘛。”  
Jesse努力扶着比他还高的礼物严肃说道，“不，送门只是因为你很A-Door-Able。”  
看着对方一本正经口胡的Andrew点点头认真夸赞：‘在这扇大门的映衬下，你也显得特别迷你可爱。’

情人节前一周Andrew的公寓被小偷撬了锁。

情人节后一周Jesse的冰箱塞满了牛奶。

#5 知彼如己  
那天早上阳光特别好，窗外绿意盎然，有微风温柔地吹进来，挠得人鼻尖痒。

Andrew正在准备两人份的煎饼，Jesse端着刚煮好的咖啡靠在一旁看着，蓝色的眸子里蓄满了棕色的蜜糖。  
没人说话，这场景熟悉得像是发生过无数遍，却毫无厌倦。  
“我们结婚吧。”发话的那个神情自若，就像只是建议一起去买个菜般稀疏平常。  
“好呀。”回答的那个也是毫不犹豫，语气理所当然如同吃饭喝水。

6个月后的婚礼隆重得堪比王室，确切消息源JT种马大大称这是两人领证后脑补了各种花式求婚场景后的不甘作祟。


End file.
